The present invention relates to golf clubs, and relates more particularly to a golf club head mounting hardware which comprises a top cover shell and a bottom shell made from a respective titanium sheet by a punching process, and a face plate made from a titanium round rod by means of a die forging process and fastened to the top cover shell and the bottom shell by a welding process.
A good golf club head must have a broad face and a light weight, and can strike the ball to a long distance in the controlled direction. Various materials have been developed and used for the fabrication of golf club heads. Among these materials, titamium is most inviting because of its advantages of low specific gravity and high strength. However, because titamium has high melting point and tends to oxidize into an active status under high temperature, it must be melted under a vacuum state while casting. This complicated process greatly increases the cost of the golf club head and has limitations in performance.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a golf club head mounting hardware which eliminates the aforesaid problems. According to the present invention, the golf club head is made by welding a top cover shell, a bottom shell, and a face plate together. The top cover shell and the bottom shell are made from a respective titamium sheet by a punching process. The face plate is made from a titamium round rod by means of a die forging process, and then welded to the top cover shell and the bottom shell. Furthermore, the face plate has an integral neck for coupling the club shaft, and a plurality of reinforcing ribs at the back side to reinforce the structural strength. The toe of the base plate is relatively thicker than the middle part of the face plate, so that the toe and the neck of the face plate are balanced.